Victor's Piano
by Aeriel of Isternes
Summary: A very young Victor Van Dort encounters the piano for the first time.


A/N: Just a little something I wrote to cure my depression.

His eyes were wide, his nose pressed up eagerly against the glass. His long-fingered hands, so queer-looking for an eight year old, were spread wide apart and upon the widow as well, as if trying to push it away so that the little boy might enter.

There were many beautiful things in the store. Silverware, jewelry, fine clothing, ornate weapons- for decoration only, of course.

But Victor Van Dort's eyes were only for the glossy grand piano that stood so near the shop window.

It fascinated him. There was something about the sheer size of the instrument that he liked. Victor was a terribly small child, skinny, and easy to ignore in the baggy sailor's outfits his mother insisted he should wear. But that piano- now that was something special.

If it was standing the other way, it easily dwarfed his mother. The instrument might have even been larger than Nell Van Dort standing on her husband's head. The piano had a dignity to it, as well. It was so much more majestic than little Victor in his sailor suit.

"Victor! Victor, come along now!"

_I want it,_ he thought. But the little boy was far too shy to say so. Besides, it was probably an enormous sum of money, something his merchant parents could scarce afford.

"Victor!" Nell hissed, marching over to her son. "What on earth are you staring at?" Her eyes followed his near-obsessive stare. "Oh, that's just a piano, Victor. Haven't you seen one before?"

"I want it."

It was a moment before Victor realized he had spoken. The shy boy turned bright red.

Nell rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly, Victor! We can't afford something that fancy, that's the kind of thing that people in society buy!"

Despite these words, it was clear that after she had realized that fashionable people had pianos, she wanted it as well.

"Actually, er, actually, dear, business has been quite good lately." William Van Dort spoke up. "I think we could probably get it if Victor really wants to."

Victor's face lit up. "Could we really, Mother?"

"Oh well, all right!" Nell snapped. "But we're not made of money, Victor, remember that!"

She pushed the door aside, ignoring the tinkling of bells as it opened, letting it swing shut behind her- not noticing that the door nearly hit her son.

Victor scampered after his mother, not wanting to be left behind.

"I'll have that piano there, please." Nell said bluntly, pointing to the instrument.

As the store owner named the sum, her son saw that this was going to take a great deal of haggling, and he hated being around when his mother was being pushy.

Instead, Victor wandered over towards the object that was being purchased.

His wondrous gaze took over the front of the glossy grand piano. It was so very imposing, so dignified. The little boy wondered if he'd ever be big enough to touch the keys without climbing on the stool.

As it was, if he stood on the tips of his toes and curled his fingers, Victor was just barely able to extend a finger over the edge of the keyboard. Doing just that, he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed down a key.

Even then, he was unprepared for the loud note that sounded. Letting out a sqeak, he dashed away and hid behind his mother's skirts.

Evidently, the deal had just been closed, for the store owner chuckled and shook his head. "Scared little fellow, isn't he? You'd better find him a good teacher so he doesn't do that every time some one tries to play it!"

"Don't worry, we will." Nell said brusquely, once again proving her inability to be polite. She glanced down at her son, who was currently clinging to her dress and peering shyly at the piano. "Really, Victor!"

A little deeper in the store, a little girl with her grey hair tied back in a small bun had watched everything quietly. She did not laugh when the store owner did. Indeed, Victoria Everglott had been frightened by the piano's loud noise as well. Her family had one at home, but no one ever played it.

Victoria continued to watch the Van Dorts as they left the store.

"Oh, come along, Victoria! Stop looking at those silly peasants!"

"Yes, Mother." Victoria said obediently, following Lady Everglott out of the store.

_But I don't think he was silly, Mother._


End file.
